


He Pines...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort closes himself off to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Pines...

Voldemort would have been beyond embarrassed if anyone were to learn of his pining. It was not fitting for the Dark Lord to have this weakness. He would never be able to keep his authority if the Death Eaters ever saw him broken up over the one he could never have. And he knew he could force it - he had the power for that. But it would never be right unless it was real. He needed to be loved in return. But he had been spurned, and he wished his heart would turn...


End file.
